Yolei and the Theif
by Chococat
Summary: Yolei is home by herself, and a really weird robber tricks her into letting him in and he steals everything! Please R


Yolei was sitting on the couch in the living room

Yolei was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Mommy," Yolei said. "Where's daddy?"

"He's in Hong Kong."

"That's a funny name."

Yolei started fiddling with a paperclip. She bent the paperclip into an ugly shape, trying to make a heart. She threw it across the room. "Yolei," her mother said, "I'm going to the store. Don't answer the phone and don't open the door for _anyone_ okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"Bye, bye."

"Bye, bye."

Mommy kissed Yolei good-bye. Then she left.

Yolei had nothing to do. "I'm hungry!" she yelled. She went into the kitchen. She started crying cause she couldn't reach the refrigerator handle. "I'm going to wait for mommy."

She sat next to the door for a minute. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's the mailman. Your mail say's you just won a million dollars!"

"Mommy said I'm not allowed to open the door for anyone."

This man wasn't a mailman. He was a robber. 

"Oh," He said in a high squeaky voice, "well in that case I'm your mother."

"Your funny. Mommy doesn't sound like that!"

"Oh," he said lowering his voice, "now I'm your mother."

"Before you said you were the mailmen. Then you were my mommy, but you're not my mommy. Now you're my mommy, only you're not mommy. How come your mommy?"

"I want you to open the door!"

"I axed you a question."

"Let me in!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to come in!"

"Why?"

"Because I live here!"

"Why?"

"Because I bought this house!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Daddy boughted this house."

"I never married!"

"Yes you did."

"Than why isn't he here?"

"Daddy's in Hon Kon."

Yolei was getting on the robber's nerves. "Little girl, what's your name?"

"Yolei Inui."

The robber went home and pulled out a phone book. He looked up the name Inui. He thought he had the right one. He left the book on the table and went back to her house. "Yolei," he said, "what's your mom's name?"

"Lara." (I don't know if that's her name, but that's the first thing I could think of.)

He left again. He found the right number and called. 

_Ring! Ring! Yolei didn't answer. Her mom said she couldn't answer the phone.The phone kept on ringing. Then the answering machine started talking. Yolei ran away, scared that the 'box that makes noises' would come to life and attack her._

"Tuesday, March 6. Message 1: Hello Yolei. I'd like to tell you that I'll be running a little late. The line is taking forever. Good-bye. Tuesday, March 6. Message 2: Yolei, I'm coming home now. Be a good girl and stay out of trouble."

Yolei was hiding in the closet. She had heard the whole thing. Why did mommy call twice? Yolei thought. First she said she was gonna come home late, and then she said she was gonna come home now! That's weird!

The robber knew that didn't work. He went back to Yolei's house. "Yolei," he said, "slide a picture of your mom under the door."

"Why?"

"I, uh, I'm writing a book about everyone in the world. I need a picture of everyone."

Yolei slide a picture of her mom. She also slides one of her dad and herself.

"Why the other pictures?"

"You said you needed everyone in the world. Me and daddy are in the world."

"Whatever. Oh, and Yolei, where's your mom?"

"She went ta the store."

The robber left, annoyed. He went to the store he thought she was at. Wow! He got it right! And I thought he was stupid! Or was that just luck?

He took the picture and looked around for her. He spotted her! 

The robber arrived at her house again. Yolei looked through the keyhole. She saw someone standing there. The person was wearing a red skirt, a brown, long-sleeved shirt, black tights, and black high-heels. The person's hair was brown and lose. Her hair looks fake, Yolei thought, actually using her mind this time. 

This person was the robber. "Hello." He said in a high and girly voice.

"Hi mommy!"

"Sweetie, could you let me in?"

"Sure!"

Yolei opened the door.

"Hi Yolei! I missed you! Now, I'm gonna take all your stuff!"

The robber took of his wig and started steeling everything. Then he ran away.

"Sayonara!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
What a cry baby, the robber thought. Then again, she's only three.

_Bing-bong! The doorbell rang. Yolei didn't answer it._

"Hello, sweetie, I forgot my keys. Could you open the door?"

"If you tink I'm gonna fall for that again, your wrong!"

"But, I'm your mother!"

"That's your fault!"

"Well, actually, it was your father's idea to have children at all. It wasn't mine. Well, we only had one child, which is you-"

"Shut up!"

"Listen honey, just let me in."

"First, you have to answer a queston only my mommy can answer!"

"Okay, what are they?"

"If daddy had 7 fingers and whipped cream on his head the first time you met him, would you have married him?"

"Of course not! That's disgusting!"

"Right. Next queston-"

"But you said there was only one!"

"Shut up! Anyway, if you had another daughter, and she had forty-seven ears, and forty-seven eyes, would you allow daddy to give her to someone else, even if she was my friend?"

"Duh! Why do you think I kept you?"

"Next queston. Where did you go last summer on the sixth of august with daddy that made you throw up cause it was so stupid?"

"The dance party hosted by my best friend Sarah."

Next afternoon…

"Lastest queston, what is daddy's first name?"

"Dai- day- sy."

"What?"

"Day- see."

"You panting."

"Da- da- Day- s-s-s-y."

"What?"

"DAISY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Done. You can come in now."

She let her mom in. "Hey, mommy, why do you tink daddy's parent's namded him Daisy?"

"I don't know Yolei, I don't know. Hey, where's all are stuff?"

"This is why I didn't let you in."

Afterward 

Yolei was grounded for letting someone in when she was told not to. That's all.


End file.
